


I'm Only Human

by rileypenguinboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Succubus, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileypenguinboy/pseuds/rileypenguinboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers got a lead on a case, leading them to Vancouver where they fall prey to a demon's seduction. When Riley, the succubus (gay incubus), is on a mission to break the sibling bond between the Winchester brothers, he didn't know he'd fall prey to their charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find Me, Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in AO3. This is also my first work for Supernatural, and let's just say I have been influenced by my friends who really really love Supernatural. I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry this first chapter doesn't include the Winchester brothers just yet.

A shadowy figure walked down the middle of a silver street. Sneakers wet from the wet pavement and jeans damp from the earlier rain that had fallen around the city. Avoiding streetlights to prevent recognition, though no one will recognize him in this city where he didn’t belong.

 

There was a slight drizzle, but he dismissed it and rather ignored the occasional thumping on his hoodie. His eyes dart from left and right, passing block by block; and finally spotting the club he had his eyes on for the past few days. He has been studying its occupants, and area, every night until he chose this night to strike again. It was the last area to attack before he left for another city, the last area to fulfill his desires, and the last area to feed on his preys that lay waiting for him inside that club.

 

The shadowy figure turned right on an alley across the club. It was empty and dark just the way he likes it, and began to strip himself of the dark clothing he wore to reveal his true nature. He shrugged off his dark hoodie and cloak; it dropped to the ground, and he threw it away to make sure his scent couldn’t be followed.

 

He took deep breaths, letting him smell the dewdrops that were sliding down the brick wall of the building beside him, and the faint smell of garbage next to him. He was observing the coming of a few people, and once he found his victim his eyes glowed a dark blue. He scrunched his nose, before pulling down the hem of his clothes to properly fix his appearance, and then he gracefully walked across the street.

 

He read the neon sign of the club’s name, Midnight Travelers, and strode past the bouncer. The bouncer was big and burly, supposedly emotionless with a hard expression, but the bouncer crumbled at the sight of the stranger, and watched him in awe as he walked inside without a second glance.

 

The flashing lights didn’t stop the people there to stare at the once shadowy figure, rather the stranger that took its place. Not only did he steal their attention; he enchanted them. The music took control of many mortals, and he scanned the crowd by the booths; walking past them.

 

He made eye contact with them, one by one, knowing that they would be watching him in adoration. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt and denim skinny jeans. He couldn’t help himself but stifle a laugh, as he took a spot by the bar and ordered a glass of scotch.

 

The bar was of all sorts of colors as neon lights burned the shelves, decorated by rows of beer bottles and alcohol for the lonely and depressed. The design was spectacular, against the warehouse architecture, and he eyed the private staircase by the side for future uses. The bartender cleared his throat and, looked at him; cocking an eyebrow, “ID please.”

 

He placed a thin glass in front of the stranger, with the familiar liquid poured into and a cherry dipped. The stranger looked at the bartender endearingly, smiling while studying his features, while his finger was circling the ring of the glass. The bartender was young and built, handsome and clearly strong; with a crew-cut haircut the way the stranger likes it.

 

“Sorry kid, can’t give you this glass if you won’t show me your ID.” The bartender was holding out a hand for the stranger to hand over his ID for inspection, he was forcing a smile behind gritted teeth. The stranger realized that the bartender hated doing this routine check-up.

 

Instead he took the bartender’s hand and looked deep into his eyes, rubbing the middle between his fingers. The bartender felt a wave of arousal wash over his entire body, sending jolts past his veins, before his heartbeat started to beat faster. The stranger saw the bartender began to sweat, nervously smiling, and taking narrow breaths. It was a moment later that the stranger’s eyes glowed a dark blue.

 

“I don’t think showing you my ID would be necessary now, don’t you think?” The stranger purred and gave a sly smile, before letting go of the bartender. He walked away with the glass of scotch in hand, leaving the bartender starstrucked and missing the touch of the stranger.

 

He passed by more booths, doing the same routine and enchanting them with his looks. He found the victim he eyed upon his arrival at the club by the entrance. He was blonde, not older than 20, and he was enthralled by the attractive appearance of the stranger. Naturally, his friends would wolf-whistle to signal the stranger who gave a sly wink towards the blonde and the friends began to act like a pack of mutts.

 

He, then, joined the group of teenagers and college students that were dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the warehouse. He stepped into the middle to gain more attention, as his hands slid up and down; revealing a little more skin. Not only did he enjoy himself in the midst of heated bodies and racing heartbeats, he was also torturing them with curiosity.

 

This would be the first time he had exposed his face to such a large crowd, but in the midst of drunken love he didn’t mind. He was amused, and particularly loves the attention. He watched the entire room as they watched him, and he enjoyed feeding off their pleasure and dark desires.

 

He had grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. The music was hypnotizing, as he was sandwiched between two bodies that were very much attracted to him. Hot breaths were breathing down his neck. His body swayed and curved, snaking his way past so many possible victims, that he felt impatient and wanted to feed right there and then. The stranger liked this feeling, but he couldn’t feed in public. He knew it would expose his true nature before the right time, therefore wanted his prey to be the first one who approaches him.

 

As he rested by the bar, from the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde male walking towards his way. The stranger was holding an empty glass of that scotch he ordered before, and was facing the dancing crowd with his legs crossed. He was watching the entire scene, his fingers twirling around the structure of his glass, and looked to the left just in time to see eye to eye with his incoming prey. What a coincidence, the prey he has chosen has stepped up to be it.

 

He stopped beside the stranger, by the bar, before asking, “Can I buy you a drink?” He was sporting a smirk; the stranger was ready to play his games, with the blonde not knowing he had fallen into a deadly trap. The stranger studied the features on this particular male, who was tall and muscular. He has gorgeous blue eyes and golden locks that would obviously attract the attention of many females, but the blonde has his eyes on the stranger.

 

“I’m Jason by the way,” he held out a hand and the stranger shook it. Without using his special abilities, he had already captivated this particular mortal and decided to take advantage of it. He replied, “I’m Riley.”

 

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Jason proclaimed. “I move a lot. I’ve stayed for a few months, but I’m leaving in a few days.” Riley purred.

 

Riley smiled at the blonde male who had taken a liking to him. Jason was the one who was always talking, not that Riley complained, but he was glad he didn’t have to talk. He was a listener, that’s what he was. He noticed Jason was bragging about his victories, how he was the star athlete of his high school, and how he has gotten a scholarship.

 

Jason talked with hand gestures, and expressions; along with the tone of his voice from rushed in excitement, to smoothly boastful. He was reliving his former glory, stating that he has been accepted into Berkley University and entering in the fall. It was a shame he wouldn’t survive the night. Jason recited on how he captures the soaring hearts of swooning females of his high school, and how he attracts the attractive ladies.

 

“—But none of them, are as attractive as you, Riley.”

 

Riley kept his eyes on the crowd, even if his attention was on Jason. He was watching the crowd who has, for the time being, forgotten about the presence of the stranger. Jason’s voice was clearly ringing in Riley’s ears, but he acted as if he was uninterested.

 

Jason liked challenges, and so he tried to startle and seduce the stranger by caressing Riley’s cheek with the back of his hand. Riley knew this trick, only to slip off the stool to stand next to Jason. Jason was surprised, as he didn’t know Riley would be as tall as him. Jason licked his lips, and his eyes flicked back and forth from Riley to his friends by the booth, who had been watching them. Riley knew this was his cue to start the games.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jason invited, his eyes flashed of lust. He was all ready to go and was already paying the bartender. He was still under Riley’s spell, but Riley shook his head instead. He had bigger plans for Jason. He then took a step closer to Jason, pressing his member against Jason’s own. Riley could feel that Jason craved this far more than he’s intending to show.

 

He gasped, and Riley took his hand; leading him up the stairs where it was quieter, and the most private place to deal with dirty matters. Riley had planned this beforehand; therefore he knows what to do and what happens next. Riley’s fingers were interlocked with Jason’s, and Riley could hear the drumming of Jason’s heartbeat that was almost even louder than the music blasting in the club.

 

The stairs were next to the bar in a shadowy corner, and not many people were allowed access. Riley had already charmed one of the other bartenders who work by the side, near the staircase, to allow them access, which he did. Up the stairs, Riley led Jason to the quieter booths where they could hide themselves from the crowd.

 

The booths were circular, and they hid themselves behind the black curtains. It puts up a wall between them and the world below, which made it more privileged and secluded. Jason had been waiting for this night for so long, but he doesn’t know that Riley’s been waiting for this moment even longer.

 

“So Riley—“ he spoke in a hoarse, seductive tone but Riley rebuffed him and cut him off by pressing his lips against his. Jason began to groan and grunt, putting his hands on Riley’s small framed hips, and let them explore on its own.

 

Riley was more than willing to show him what he could do, so he pinned Jason down by the couch where he hounded Jason’s neck. He saddled himself above Jason and began to grind against his black trousers. Jason emitted a strong wave of arousal, and the way Jason began to strip himself was how Riley knew he was very eager to do this.

 

Riley smiled to himself, as the more Jason’s lips went deeper, the more danger he was in. Jason was just in too much pleasure to realize this. Riley’s hands were ensnared by Jason’s locks, and the passion between them became hotter. Riley sucked the breath out of Jason, both figuratively and literally.

 

“Riley, I want more—“ Riley cut him off once more as Jason was already stripped to just his briefs and Riley hadn’t. He pinned Jason down, grabbed a handful of his hair and began to suck his soul. It was a mutual exchange, the feeling of sexual pleasure in exchange for one’s life.

 

Jason arched his back to close the gap between himself and his lover for the night, but Riley has other plans. He knew that the process was soon to be completed and Jason had little more time to live. He grabbed Jason’s cock and held it tight, pumping it beneath him for Jason to release an even bigger groan and more waves of arousal.

 

Riley didn’t flinch as the body beneath him gasped one last time for air. Jason died soon, in Riley’s arms as soon as Riley’s hunger was restrained. He let out a small breath of air, his last, and was soon gone. Riley wiped his lips and sat on the once, hard, boner. He crossed his legs, and took out his phone; dialing a number. Riley waited patiently, and huffed, as it came to the third ring when the other end finally picked up.

 

“Hey, it’s me. I’m tired of feeding, I… Yeah I get it, but… How are you even sure they’re coming?” Riley was getting frustrated from just getting instructions. He was beginning to become sick of it.

 

“—No, don’t you talk to me that way. I’m doing the dirty work here right now, not you, so you shut up.” He hissed. Riley hung up the phone as things got heated in the conversation between him and the person on the other end of the line. He took one last look at Jason; the blank eyes that now stare at the purple ceiling and his healthy heart no longer beating. He left the body there before walking away.

 

He, then, descended the wooden stairs, his hand sliding down the rails whilst admiring the handicraft. He eyed the crowd, and then walked past the drunken people who had drowned in their sorrows and those who were lost in the music. The night was still young, and it was barely midnight, but its been tiring no matter how energized he was after that pick-me-up. Killing someone lets him to access and control his full powers at full capacity. It was like getting high.

 

Riley walked away from the crime scene, smiling smugly when he heard police sirens after walking down a few blocks away. He could’ve sworn he heard the howls of hellhounds that were hunting down the fragmented soul that was left of the dead body in the club. He walked down the silver streets still drenched in rain, and far from the site. His mission was about to begin, starting with attracting the attention of the Winchester brothers, whose name had become much more familiar to Riley after hearing stories about them. He was hoping to meet them very soon.

 


	2. Meet Me Here, Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, if anyone is reading. I hope you guys like it, please comment for suggestions and opinions. I really need your feedback, and I really like AO3's styles and formats. Stay updated for more uploads. Here's a scene of the Winchester brothers, with a little wincest on the side.

_Chandler, Arizona (13 th January)_

_We got a new case that led us here. There have been three killings, all males. There might be a pattern here but I haven’t been able to figure it out. It may be random too. I don’t recognize the characteristics of the kills to any supernatural creature we’ve come across. Dean says we should approach it carefully. But if we ever come across it, I’ll be ready._

_Salt Lake City, Utah (16 th January)_

_The next body led us here, the same pattern: random and all males. This time only two killings. Families haven’t been quite cooperative, their knowledge is just as inadequate as ours and Dean is furious. Whatever this creature is trying to achieve, we don’t know. I’m particularly interested in how the creature kills its victims. Apparently it leaves distinctive scars around the victim’s mouth, as if it’s been poisoned but I’m not sure._

_Boulder City, Nevada (20 th January)_

_We’re wasting time and money on a case that leads us nowhere. We still haven’t come across the creature and we’ve got two more bodies on our hands. Same pattern: random and all males. Not sure what we could find here, but hopefully there will be a more relevant lead that would help us. Friends of the victims described nothing helpful, only that the victims were separated from them, until the bodies were found. Dean is becoming more frustrated, I tried to calm him down but words of reassurance wouldn’t do a thing. Nothing on books or the Internet gave us any leads._

_Portland, Oregon (25 th January)_

_The creature left three more bodies. We’re going north, as I could tell, but I’m not sure what the creature is trying to accomplish. I’m getting tired too, this son of a bitch won’t quit and we still haven’t even come across it. Dean’s rage has affected me and even I can’t focus on the job because of Dean’s constant cursing on the situation. I stayed quiet, as usual, trying to get my head in the hunt but even I’m confused as to what we should do to catch this peculiar creature. None of dad’s journals or Bobby’s research had a clue on what we’re dealing with._

_Port Angeles, Washington (8th th February)_

_We’ve been hunting this creature for so many weeks. We still have no idea what it is, and how it’s been able to escape faster than we could even catch up with it. It’s been leaving slobbery trails of bodies. Its kill is distinct to its design, which I have become more and more familiar, yet I haven’t been able to discover the true identity of the creature. Dean says it’s becoming more dangerous, more threatening, and probably leaving the bodies on purpose. To what motive we don’t know. None of the victims’ families can provide any useful information but we’re tracking the trail. Whoever or whatever this creature is, we’re going to kill it. We’re going to find this supernatural creature._

“Sammy!”

 

Two men, brothers, were staying in a motel up north. The younger brother was awoken by the echoing, deep voice of his older brother. His eyes flew open in shock, revealing dark green eyes that were the same shade as his brother’s. He was shaken by the sudden sound of his brother’s alarming shout. His arm was covering the leather skin of his journal that he was writing in the previous night, a pen was underneath the thin paper along with a sharp trace of ink that was the result of his drowsiness. The motel’s windows were pulled open, he noticed as he was facing the tacky, brown wall and the light pouring in.

 

He blinked a couple times before the situation dawned upon him. They had been driving all night, taking turns whenever necessary along with sharing four cups of coffee to keep them both awake and aware. They checked in for a few nights they deem adequate. The trail of the supernatural creature led them to Vancouver, British Columbia, with any luck they might come across the supernatural creature tonight.

 

The younger brother, called Sam, rose from the bed and looked around to observe the room he had crashed upon the night before. Two beds with a bed table in the middle, a desk by the window next to the TV set and the bathroom was behind the wall he was previously facing towards.

 

“Sammy!” His older brother Dean called out once more.

 

“Y-yeah?” He half-shouted, still trying to balance himself and sort out his vision. Last night has made him woozy, as he was the last driver to drive both brothers across the border of Canada and approach the nearest cheapest motel.

 

“Could you uh… get us breakfast?” Dean’s voice croaked from the bathroom, with the shower still on and there were heavy thumps upon the bathroom floor.

 

“Well why can’t you get it after you take a shower?” Sam demanded. He was planning to go back to sleep once Dean could shut up.

 

“Because… I might be a little longer,” for a second Sam didn’t understand what he was doing in the bathroom until it dawned on him, “Also, could you also ask around for answers regarding the recent killing? Who knows what else we could find here!”

 

Sam grumbled and contemplated whether or not to go, because he was still restless and in need of more sleep. He was going to argue with Dean, but only silence replied. There were a few moments but Dean didn’t say anything else, he thought something had happened to him but Sam could hear panting and grunting from behind the wall. Sam mumbled an assent then swiped the keys to the Impala off the table.

 

He jogged down the stairs and strode past the parking lot towards the car his older brother cares so much about. His hair was a shaggy dark brown that he parts to both sides. This morning looks like he was hit by a hurricane, he hadn’t had the time to brush it nicely or look at himself in the mirror. His emerald orbs have dark linings underneath them. His scruffy appearance was met by a few passersby, but he hasn’t noticed.

 

He asked for directions, only to be met by shifty characters and after probably the tenth person he had asked, replied. “Just around the corner, it’s open 24/7.” Sam immediately drove over to where the person had directed him to and found the diner, white architecture and large, exposed windows by the booths. It was on top of a platform, so it wasn’t latched on to the ground, and it had stairs.

 

He parked the Impala by the lot, and approached the scene. The diner seemed lively, unlike the people on the streets and he noted to himself to try to blend in; not like he had much experience like that in school. He got out of the car and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and shuffled across the lot towards the diner. He was about to open the door when it came smacking onto his temple just above his right eye.

 

“I’m so sorry!” a person cried out. Sam was groaning in pain, the person had come out quickly to prevent causing further injuries. “Are you okay?” The person said worriedly.

 

Sam felt a hand by his cheek, fingers reaching all the way to the appearing bruise. His eyes fluttered open, only to meet the blue eyes of a teenager. He has short-cropped black hair, with a fringe. The bruise that formed was pounding with pain, but slowly faded as soon as Sam gazed at the sight in front of him. Sam’s heart began to race at the sight of the young male, to which he suddenly had an infatuation. He was speechless, so was the young male who seemed like he was lost for words.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Quickly looking away to prevent looking at the beautiful face he had seen, but he found himself drawn to look again. He was still standing there, he looked quite mature yet still has a baby face and this boy, despite his young looks, was slightly shorter than Dean.

 

“Are you sure?” He said worriedly once more. Sam couldn’t deny his curiosity towards this boy, and decided to go with his gut. He put on a dashing smile to try charm him, “Yeah, I’m okay.” The boy immediately blushed, whilst apologizing over and over, to which Sam found cute.

 

“I’m Sam,” reaching out to get to touch the hand that had came into contact with just his cheek. “I’m Riley.” The boy replied, responding with a stretched out hand and once they touched there was an overwhelming sensation that made Sam shiver in anxiety and excitement. He was not one to be enraptured that easily by someone’s appearance, much less a boy’s, but Sam felt that deep inside he wanted to get to know him if he had the time. Sam couldn’t explain it.

 

“Do you want to get breakfast with me?” Sam blurted out without thinking; Riley just blushed and lifted a paper bag with clinking plastic forks and spoons inside, hinting that he already has his breakfast. He shrugged and Sam scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“Sometime soon, I promise.” Riley smiled. He was speaking more confidently, Sam noticed, and he just nodded with a confused look. Riley noticed, so he continued, “I have a feeling we might meet again soon.” Sam felt an ominous chill, or it could be lust, but his emotions were all over the place whenever his eyes meet Riley’s blue orbs.

 

"I really hope so..." Sam said in a breath. He didn’t ask any more questions, as his tongue was locked in and his lips were unable to part. Even so, he couldn’t form the words to his feelings and Riley just stifled a laugh and walked away. Sam watched him turn the corner, and soon enough his heart rate began to slow and his mind became clearer. He has never been so enamored by someone before, and for possibly the millionth time in his life he imagined a normal life for himself. Settling down somewhere in a possibly small town, live the life he wanted and maybe find love.

 

Sam found himself standing by the doorway for too long after Riley had disappeared, and began to continue his original quest. He shook his head in disbelief at what he had been feeling, surprised nonetheless but he enjoys a nice flirt every now and then. He entered the bright diner which had a retro theme to it, but with a more pale color scheme to it. He was stared at by so many customers, and although it doesn’t bother him it really is becoming quite annoying. He quickly ordered two breakfast sets and paid for it, running back to the motel in weary of Dean’s temper when he’s hungry.

 

He unlocked the motel room to reveal Dean pacing back and forth, and once his eyes locked on the sight of his younger brother he immediately pulled Sam into a hug. Sam was taken aback because Dean doesn’t do this often and Sam hugged him back. "Boy, am I glad you're here, I'm getting hungry." Dean said, licking his lips and grabbing the paper bag from Sam's grasp. Sam just chuckled and let Dean ravenously devour his incredibly meaty breakfast.

 

Afterwards, they continued rereading their past findings to discover a hidden clue. They were at a dead end because it was a waste of the day when the supernatural creature could be somewhere else right now. Dean noticed that Sam was spacing out often and he would often stop himself in the middle of a sentence.

 

“Sam, you alright?” Dean asked. Sam looked up from a book he was reading and was spooked by the look Dean was giving him. Sam found himself blushing for no reason and that even made Dean more suspicious.

 

“Ye-yeah I’m okay…” Sam mumbled, trying to focus on reading his journal and Bobby’s research all at the same time but his mind raced back to when his hand touched Riley’s. "Well you don't seem fine..." Dean grumbled. Sam didn't hear what Dean said, as he began to think of Riley… Again. There was something curious about Riley that made Sam want him, yearn him and his blood boiled every time he thought of Riley. This feeling made him giddy almost all the time, and his heart keeps beating so fast. Sam would, occasionally, smile to himself every time he thought of Riley, and his grin gets bigger and bigger all the more times he did.

 

“Sam!” Dean half-shouted making Sam jumped in his chair. “What?” He hissed, but Dean just rolled his eyes and explained on how Sam wasn’t listening to what he said. Sam just brushed it off and continued reading. Dean groaned in frustration and decided to cool off by leaving. He grabbed the keys of the Impala and ran out the door before Sam could protest.

 

It was almost sunset before Dean came back with a clear head. “I’m sorry for getting angry, you were so distracted and I was just mad that you weren’t listening to me and not focusing on the task beforehand. I’m sorry Sam.” Sam listened to every word carefully, and just sighed. He’s also noticed that Dean himself is different today. He’s become very self-conscious about everything. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm just tired of this case, we have no leads whatsoever that would direct us to whatever creature that we're hunting right now. We don't even have a clue as to what we're hunting."

 

“I’m tired of looking for this creature too Sam, but we can't let this creature keep on killing innocent people." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Look, let's blow off some steam tonight. Can we go to a bar? I saw one on my way back, its not that far and it doesn’t seem like it’s that wild. I just really need a drink…” Dean pleaded.

 

Sam contemplated on the situation, and he too decided he needed a break. There was no point in chasing after a dead end when there is nothing to help them at all. It’s not like the creature has arrived in Canada since there hasn’t been any reports. He shrugged and walked past Dean, who caught on Sam’s decision and giddily ran all the way to the Impala first.

 

The drive to the bar was slow, even though it was a big city they had no business of disrupting the peace. Classic rock music was playing with the windows rolled down as Dean enjoyed the evening while the sun had fallen in the horizon. Sam decided that it's best he put Riley at the back of his mind for the moment, have a drink with his brother and relax for a while. It wasn't too big of a place, Sam noted, as Dean parked the Impala. The bar was dimmed, with almost every table taken and the soft beating music could be heard in the background. Dean immediately ran to the nearest table with attractive girls, while Sam took the time to observe the scene. Couples making out, adults drinking by the bar, and Sam felt out of place at the moment. His eyes dart from corner to corner; until they meet the same blue orbs he had met just that morning. “Riley,” he breathed out.


	3. Meeting Sam Winchester

Riley’s routine wasn’t as normal as he thought it would be. He crossed the border to Canada two nights ago. He found a place to crash by putting someone under his spell. Afterwards he took a stroll around the city to find the quiet and also hottest places around, to plan his following attacks. He’s marked his targeted places on the map of the city, and he was ready to hunt tonight.

“Riley, where are you going?” Someone groaned, in a slurred speech.

The sunlight peered through the curtains as Riley turned to see his newly turned thrall wake up. A man in his 20s with curly brown hair, he has a greatly sculpted body, and a tattoo of an anchor by his upper left arm. He was tangled underneath the sheets, because he had an amazing time the previous night. The guy was blinded by the sunlight, and lust for his new ‘friend’.

“I’m going to get some breakfast for you, then I need you to drive me somewhere.” Riley purred, as he lifted himself from the bed after putting on last night’s clothes. He softly pressed his sweet lips upon the rough cheek of his thrall, Axel.

Riley didn’t know why he decided to be nice to this certain thrall; maybe it was because last night he was genuinely being a sweetheart. He picked up the clothes he stole the previous night, and went to the bathroom to make himself look presentable. He dampened his face to look fresh, and brushed his teeth. He did a little twirl and pulled down the hem of his shirt, and fixed his skinny jeans. Once he decided he looks appealing enough, he left the man in his bed before walking out the door.

He found a cute diner the previous night and began his trek there. The cold air of Canada made him shiver under his own skin, especially in the short clothes he’s wearing. There wasn’t much snow, because the winter season has passed but the air was still freezing. Several of the locals watched him in awe, with captivated eyes and infatuation that he was very much used to.

Some of them gawked at him, because the weather was still cold. He was shivering with the lack of clothing he was wearing. The pheromones he expelled upon the atmosphere provoked a few number of strangers to offer their layers of clothing, but he politely rejected. He walked on without looking back, as the men who couldn’t look away kept looking at his petite figure. Riley shook his head at the images he planted on the minds of these men, for the fun of it, because boys will be boys and they love torture.

The sun was hanging behind the clouds, but that doesn’t mean the city didn’t receive its warmth. Riley quite enjoyed the sun, and how warm it feels to walk around in the cold even with the slight breeze. He passed by a clothing store that has just begun to open up; it was still closed but he went in anyway.

“Sorry, we’re not open yet.” A male voice said. Riley heard the man, but didn’t bother replying so he ignored the announcement. Riley always picked the stores where the attendants are always male. He enjoyed the way they crumble and melt upon his touch.

This one, he spotted, was already wearing a uniform. It was a uniform sported by employees of the store, but he was the only one here. Targets that are alone were always the most entertaining. Riley didn’t say anything, but began to walk around the racks and found a hoodie that was large enough that covers his thighs. The material was thick, the color was black just the way he likes it, and it has a furry hoodie to bring flare to his taste. Once he tried it on, he knew he wasn’t going to go through any trouble to steal it.

“Excuse me sir, we’re not open…” he paused, once his eyes gazed upon Riley, “—yet…” Riley heard a sharp intake of breath, and noticed the guy stop in his place and smiled shyly at the handsome stranger. Riley looked away pretending to blush, before he slowly walked towards the guy. The silence was deafening, but Riley could hear the fast-paced beating of a heart. The attendant, whose name was Will, didn’t get to see Riley’s face until he was only inches away. Their bodies were almost touching.

“Will, right?” Riley purred, as Will had shivers run down his spine. Jolts of ecstasy ran through his veins, and his blood began to boil. Will watched Riley in the dark, as his eyes began to reflect a dark shade of blue. “Y-yeah…” Will replied, nervously. Riley bit back his lip, gaining a growing bulge by the zipper of Will’s jeans. He gazed into those blank eyes once more before seductively whispering, “Do you mind if I take this?” Riley didn’t need to wait for long, because Will the attendant nodded his head while stuttering, "N-not at all...", allowing Riley to walk out the store with a piece of clothing free of charge.

He exited the store before putting on the hoodie and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. He, then, walked onto the pathway that leads to the diner he spotted the other night. Riley was hungry, very hungry, for food. He hasn’t eaten real food for about a week, and has always strived on the souls of mortals. Their energy and essence are the source of his powers, one that he was still trying to figure out. He walked up the stairs to the diner and walked inside. All the men turned to look at him, not one blinked because they felt as though they would miss something magnificent.

Riley laid his eyes on the diner’s menu. It has a breakfast set that he was dying to eat as his mouth watered. He has money, stolen of course, but he legitimately paid for his breakfast and politely thanked the female behind the counter. Even if it were a male, Riley would still pay because he was still human that way. He didn’t always need his powers to get his way. All the men that couldn’t take their eyes off Riley, offered to pay for the two breakfast sets for a chance to be with the enticing being, but Riley declined politely. He was in a hurry to get back to his thrall, who lives about six blocks from the diner, when he accidentally hit someone on his way out. Alarmed, Riley immediately ran outside to apologize.

“I’m so sorry!” Riley half-shouted. Instinctively, he puts a hand on the bruise forming on the person’s temple. His eyes turned a dark blue that slowly healed the soft injury. The stranger slowly softened, and Riley’s blue eyes met two orbs of green. His heart began to race, as he felt his cheeks began to flush a bright crimson and awkwardly took his hand back. He was gorgeous, Riley thought, even with his lack of fashion sense. His parted shaggy brown hair, and his muscular, built appearance made Riley uncomfortable in lust. Riley stutters over his words, as the stranger engaged him in a conversation.

“I’m Sam…” the stranger introduced himself. He let out a hand, and Riley shook it. He had no idea why he was so entranced by this man, who looked old enough to be his… Uncle, like a disturbingly sexy uncle. He felt as if he looked like a fool in front of Sam, as he introduced himself. “I’m Riley,” he politely replied. Accidentally letting out a jolt of ecstasy that made Sam’s grin grew even wider, which made Riley stifle a laugh.

There was definitely something intriguing about this man. Something clicked at the back of Riley’s mind. _‘Sam… Wasn’t that the name of one of the Winchester brothers?’_ He observed the features of this Sam, and recalled the description on what the hunters would look like. _‘So he’s caught up with me?’_

“Do you want to get breakfast with me?” Sam suddenly blurted out.

Riley was genuinely surprised by his offer, because without Riley even using his powers on purpose, Sam was more than willing to be nice to him. His mind was overwhelmed by the feelings he’s experiencing right now, which contradicts to what he’s been taught. Riley was quiet for a while, and Sam blushed over his sudden offer but Riley politely rejected by lifting his paper bag with his breakfast in hand.

Sam nodded and soon enough they said their awkward goodbyes. He was baffled by the traumatizing experience, so he immediately ran, once he’s turned a corner. He got back to Axel’s apartment soon enough, and the thrall noticed that Riley was out of breath. He was ready to jump and catch Riley as if he was about to fall but Riley held out a hand to stop Axel. Riley didn’t like other people touching him without his consent, but as a thrall he understood it was an obligation to take care of his master.

“You okay?” He asked in concern. Riley hasn’t had any experience in keeping thralls for so long, and this was all still new to him.He was still trying to get Sam Winchester out of his head. The man may be the target of this mission but that Winchester brother was one hot bastard. He found himself chuckling, whilst staring into space as time disappears around him.

Once Axel has replenished his energy, as promised he drove Riley towards another destination. Riley knew that the brothers are already on his trail, so he decided to quicken the pace with his plans. They parked by a local university and Axel suddenly asked, “What are we doing here?” Riley, who was under intense pressure of completing his mission, didn’t bother to answer as he collected his things.

“Riley, answer me!” Axel half-shouted and pulled Riley back roughly to stop him from getting out of the car.

Riley growled at the way Axel is acting, he flashed his gritted teeth but Axel didn’t faze. He tried struggling free out of Axel’s grasp but Axel kept pulling and Riley was becoming furious. Out of frustration, Riley leaped across the seat and attacked Axel. His hand grabbed Axel’s throat, and then bit onto the flesh of his neck. The toxin in his fangs paralyzed Axel that soon spread across his body.

_As a succubus, you have the power to control the people around you. Your followers are only controlled by lust. The need to want you is the only thing on their minds and you will become their top priority. They will not question you, unlike when you are just touching them. To achieve that, you need to feed them your blood. They will become your slaves. They will not feel hunger or pain, because they will be channeling from your powers, so go out there and make your army._

The voice in his head reminded him. He was confused and under a lot of pressure. Riley knew the toxin won’t hold him for much longer, and so he bit into his own wrist and poured a little of his blood into Axel’s lips. Axel went limp and let out a small breath before he passed out. Riley walked out the car and left his thrall, as he made his way into the university.

As Riley strutted past hallways, the mortals eyed his body from top to bottom. He came to a stop to observe the setting around him. Even though the crowd stopped, they didn’t intend to stop looking at him. Behind him came Axel, who was no longer struggling for control because he was now a puppet. Behind Riley, was an empty shell of a man who is now under his control and Riley loved it. He walked up to a student who greeted him warmly. The student reminded him of Jason, one of his victims he was fond of, but men are men, and he was in for a real treat.

All the men wanted him, because Riley expelled his teasing touch by extending his energy that attracted all the male population surrounding him. Soon enough he got what he wanted just by a single touch. Upon returning from the university where he feasted upon many souls, he dropped off his thrall at his apartment before walking around the big city. It offered Riley so much and he knew he was going to have so much fun tonight. There would too many bodies for the Winchester brothers to count.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
